Recipe for Disaster
by Jeweled Daylily
Summary: Dan's supposed to bring the food for the brawlers picnic but he gets the wrong recipe.
1. Cooking the food

**Author: Man, I was SHOCKED. I mean I just uploaded "Hidden Emotion" last night and BAM it had 3 reviews in the morning!Looks like a lot of people like ShunXAlice (Who wouldn't?). `Kay as usual, thanks for those who reviewed my stories and no I don't own Bakugan.**

Recipe for Disaster

"How did I get into this...mess" he muttered. The brawlers picnic was coming soon and Dan was assigned to bring the food. Originally, his plan was to ask his mom to cook the food but she was with his dad on a business trip. He was informed at the last minute by a note, sitting at the table. The note said:

_Dan, I'm sorry but I can't cook for your picnic as I have to come with your father on a business trip. Just buy the cookbook "A Beginner's guide to cooking" at the local bookstore. Follow all the instructions with great care and you'll be all set. There's money on the counter. We'll be back next week. Take care Dan._  
_P.S Remember to change your underwear, honey_

He read the note once again and sighed, 'Of course I'll change my underwear. I'm not that stupid. So what if I never get A's, the occasional D is good enough for me' he thought. Crumpling the little note in his fist, he walked over to the table and looked for the money. He spotted it on the corner of the table. A few hundred dollars enough for one cookbook and a weeks worth of allowance he thought. He then stuffed the money into his pocket, along with the note, and walked out to buy that cookbook.

The walk to the bookstore was short and uneventful. "Here we are! Land ho!" he muttered sarcastically. Scanning the aisles, he searched for the ones with the right sign. He found it and walked over to it quickly. While searching, he saw some interesting titles such as "Weenie's Guide to Cooking" and "Idiot's First Pastry Guide" and the most ridiculous one "Stupid Weenie's Guide To Prank Food". He started snickering at the titles, even when he got the book he needed. "That will be $39.75 sir, how will you be paying? Cash or card?" the cashier asked when he dumped the book in front of her. "Cash" he answered, digging his pockets for the money. He pulled out two crumpled twenties, said keep the change and went away.

Dan decided to take the bus this time being a bit lazy. He sat down beside a couple of kids who bought some books about sludge from the same store. He dumped the bag next to the kids bag and began to listen to their talk. "Mom'll get so surprised when she slips in a puddle of goo" the little black haired boy exclaimed enthusiastically."Yeah and my sister will scream when she sees her room covered with that gunk" the other kid snickered. It seemed that they bought a book about pranks. Dan listened to their conversation, feeling bored, he took out the note. He noticed something written at the said:

_Oh and Dan, I've left instructions on the counter for the appetizer and for desserts. For the main course, follow the instructions on page 58_

"Now she tells me" he muttered. The bus stopped around a well known street and he hurriedly picked the bag and ran home. But he didn't know that the bag he took was the wrong bag.

He ran to the door at almost light speed. But.... it seemed that there were no breaks. BAM!He bumped into the front door. He dropped the bag and one hand immediately went up to his head. "Ow..my head" he grunted, rubbing the bump on his head. He noticed that a piece of paper flew out of the bag . He ignored thinking that it was just the receipt. It wasn't, it was the cover. Because the book he had was the kind that had removable covers and it wasn't wrapped in plastic, like the cookbook that he had bought. He entered the house with a sigh of home sweet home. "Where have you been Dan?" Drago asked, a hint of anger coloring his voice. "I needed to get some things for the brawlers picnic" he replied coolly."Leave a note" Drago muttered, Drago had been sleeping when Dan left for the bookstore."Yeah..yeah"

Dan went off to the kitchen, bag hanging on arm. He decided to make dessert and appetizer first. Just as he expected, the recipes were under  
the bowl of fruit with a note saying that the ingredients were in the fridge. " Appetizer, oooh that sounds delicious, chicken chowder mmmmm... chicken legs..check..salt..check..onions..check...." he muttered taking the said ingredient out of the fridge, putting check marks at the name of the ingredient as he went along. When he had all the ingredients out of the fridge he started to follow the instructions. Now, he has watched his mother cook almost all his life. He knew what to do, he learned cooking just by watching his mom. "And there" he said, adding the finishing touches to the soup as it boiled. The instructions said that he had to wait about four hours for it to simmer so he decided to make dessert while waiting for the appetizer to finish. He took out the other slip of paper from underneath the fruit bowl. "Dessert is..ooh..mom's special recipe for cheesecake...flour..eggs..butter..cheese..milk..." he said under his breath as he took out various ingredients from the cupboards. Soon the cheesecake was baking and he was just waiting for them to get finished. So whipping out the new 'cookbook' he got, he started to make *gag* page 58.

"Ouillata blah..blah..blah something french..blah..blah" he smirked. "Baking soda, salt, dish washing liquid?ew" he started have some doubts about this recipe but he remembered that it was his mom and just did it. A ping reminded him of the soup and of the cake. Rushing to get the oven mitts, he took out the food. The soup he placed in a pot to bring for tomorrow, but the cake needed some chocolate. "Mmm..smells good" he said after sniffing both of the food. After the er..recipe for the main course was done he went to sleep.

**Author: I didn't want Dan to be too stupid so I gave him the occasional D instead of F. But he followed *puke* page 58 so he's kinda gullible for me .I tried to improve the length, I'm sure I made it longer than the last few review.**


	2. Starting the disaster

Dan groaned as his alarm clock rang. "Ugh..." takes a look at the clock "I'm LATE!" He all but leapt out of his be and had a hurried bath which broke the record for the "world's fastest bath" then got dressed just as quickly. "WAKE UP DRAGO WE'RE LATE!" he yelled out while putting on his jacket. "Alright I'm coming" came the voice of his annoyed bakugan. "Then lets GO!" He then grabbed the bags of food and ran off.

At Marucho's dining room...

"He's late..." Shun said, tapping his foot impatiently. Runo gave an annoyed sigh and said "As expected...he overslept". Marucho told the waiters to bring breadsticks for them to eat while they wait. Baron, Mira and Ace had gone to Earth for a quick visit only to get hungry stomachs. "Well the food better be good, or else..." Ace muttered rather threateningly. Mira put her hand on is shoulder to try and calm him down. And it worked, he let his arms drop and sighed. He made a kind of clicking noise with his tongue and sank down on a chair...

...  
"I'M HERE!" And there he stood in his usual outfit with huge bags slung over his shoulder with hopefully edible food. "At last" someone muttered as he placed them on the table. "Okay so are we gonna eat now I'm starving!" Baron said with his best attempt at the puppy eyes. "Us too!" the others all agreed. "Then let's start the picnic!" Marucho exclaimed. "Yeah!"

He opened the bag with the soup and grinned as he placed it on the table just tempting the others as the smell wafted tantalizingly in the the bakugan just stared from the small cupboard where they have been placed to talk to each other and in silence. "D-Dan cooked that?" Preyas asked Drago weakly, as the bakugan sniffed at the sumptous smell. "Yes he did and in a hurry too" he answered with an indifferent nod of his looked at them wildly before screaming "ITS THE APOCALYPSE! WHEN DAN COOKS THAT GOOD! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!".The bakugan partners of the three Vestals looked at each other before Gorem said "It means the end of the world"  
"Its the end of the world already?" Nemus asked. "Nah, Preyas watched the movie wa-ay too many times this week" Elfin supplied. And with that explanation they shifted the topic.

With the brawlers...

"This is real good Dan!" Alice said after sampling the flavor. "Thanks.." he replied with a face full of soup."Your mom outdone herself today!" Runo called out with a smile on her face."Actually mom's out of town so I had to do the cooking..."at this the others stopped eating and stared. It was Baron who broke the silence "Wow Master Dan! I didn't know you could cook!". Murmurs of agreement followed from the others but Runo took a little more caution. A few minutes later the soup was all finished and now they were waiting for Dan to bring out the main course.

Dan took out the container and gave it a sniff...his reaction was to recoil quickly. It smelled horrible but then again this stuff was recommended by his own mother who was a proffessional in her own right so thinking that it would taste better than it smelled, brought it to the table. Ace looked as Dan made his way, bringing a large container filled with something that had a strange smell. At last more food he thought to himself. Baron thought the same. That is until he placed it on the table when it hit them. The smell, oh that foul odor that infiltrated their noses! It smelled worse than anything they've ever smelled gave a sheepish grin as he went back to his seat. "Ehehehehe..."

With the bakugan...

The foul smell drifted up to the little "Bakugan Area" which in truth was cupboard with little furniture and miniture dance floor. "Blegh! Now that's what I expected it all to be" Preyas voiced out. "This is the most disgusting thing I have ever smelled in all my life!" Now Tigrerra was complaining and she rarely complained. "So is the Apocalypse over?" Nemus asked.

"What the hell is that?" Runo fumed, steam practically coming out of her ears. "Erm...Bouil de Dizguscio" "WHAT! But that's just the original word for Sticky Slime!" Marucho shrieked, surprising everyone out of their minds. "So...You thought you could play a little joke on us eh..." Shun and Ace spoke with a soft menacing kind of voice. "You thought so eh...There's only one thing to do" they looked at each other with grim smiles. Mira asked "What are you planning to do?". Ace gazed at her for the tiniest part of a second and she understood. "I-I can explain..."Dan stuttered out "There's no need we've all made up our minds" and with that it started.

**AN: OMG! I'm sorry for putting this up so late, I got WA-AY to caught up with summer vacation. But since school's starting here and YOUR vacations are starting, you reading this might have a break. Like it? hate it? plz review**


	3. Disaster's strike

They ran. Ace and Shun had been wa-ay too pissed off from Dan's mistake and are now chasing him in rage.

The said mistake had taken effect on the others as well.

"Ewww" moaned Runo, nose pinched, eyebrows forming a glare at her boyfriend. "You can say that again..." Marucho practically choked out. Mira was disappointed with the three of them, at Dan for his stupidity and at her (almost, practically) boyfriend Ace's rather childish behavior and at Shun, she was disappointed with his lack of composure. And of course like the rest of them, she was practically dying with the smell.

Baron was a different story.

The boy was on the floor, hugging his knees and rocking in a fetal position. "Master...master...master..." an agonized expression on his face. He went on rocking in this position, unnoticed by everyone but his partner, Nemus, who watched from the bakugan's waiting cupboard.

With the bakugan...  
"I KNEW IT! DAN CONNOT COOK!" Preyas exclaimed with a victorious expression on his face. "Alright already, we got it the first time, geez..." Elfin said, annoyed.

Back to humans...

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" he yelled while trying to avoid the possibility of physical harm. "No need..." They whispered still furious. Dan could already see Shun's fist stretch out. He ducked then jumped to avoid Ace's swipes. The girls were watching in silence.

Then it happened. Dan was too pressured from the threats of bodily harm and reacted without thinking. He grabbed the bowl of practically toxic mixture and hurled a handful of the disgusting mixture at them.

Silence...

Both Ace and Shun were able to duck and the goop flew off. Mira, Runo, Julie and Alice were silent. Even the beating of their hearts could be heard from this icy silence. Dan, already regretting his stupid act, shrunk back as he saw who it hit.

The unlucky one was none other than...

AN: I'm SO sorry for being late. I mean the quarterly tests are coming up and I barely had any time. Hope you like it and sorry for being too short, tons of homework and projects, I hope ya understand. Please review!


	4. In DEEP trouble

It hit his own girlfriend, Runo Misaki, right in the face.

He recoiled then dropping the bowl of poisonous gloop, he ran off. It took them all a minute to process this before Runo screamed:" I'm going to make you pay for this DAN KUSO!" then tossed a handful of the goo, intending to hit him in his damned face but achieved nothing more than hit the rail.

Shun looked uncertainly at Runo then at Dan, who was running up the stairs very quickly, then decided that he will STILL get his sweet revenge, one look at Ace's face told him that the Darkus brawler was more than up to it then gathered all of the leftover slime...

Then they charged.

With the others "Now that was the stupidest thing I have ever seen" Julie commented. "Um..Julie? I don't think 'stupidest is a real word" Marucho said. "Oh well whatever, I don't really care" the girl huffed. "Uh guys? Don't you think we should follow them?" Mira asked uncertainly. "I guess.."Alice said.

"But my hair!" Julie cried out. One look from the two girls silenced her complaints."Fine" she huffed before taking off her new high heels and setting them carefully on the floor.  
Then they ran off, leaving Baron whimpering on the floor.

-  
Dan had taken refuge in one of the pool rooms upstairs. he sneaked a peak and saw Runo coming up, fury plain on her face. He knew his girlfriend had a temper worse than anyone else's and pretty much had a panic attack when he saw that Shun and Ace were storming up behind the girl obviously thinking of revenge; they still had the slime.

They all opened the door with a bang just as Dan was cowering behind one of the pillars. The said boy was in hysterics before he thought " I'm supposed to be one of the greatest brawlers ever, I don't need to panic this much". That was **BEFORE** Runo tossed a handful of goop at him.

"Or maybe I should" he thought.

Shun and Ace started to hurl their own slime at him and one of them managed to hit him in the face. He processed it for a few minutes, all the while dodging more goop from Ace, Shun and Runo. After completely processing the information he took a handful of slime and started to fight back.

He hurled a handful of slime at Shun, missed and accidentally hit...Julie's hair.

As most would've probably guessed, the others had all managed to reach them as Dan was thinking of his were trying to convince the others to calm down when he hit her hair.

They all gave gasps of shock and Julie looked like she would explode.  
"This is war..." she said in almost a whisper, a dangerous one at that. She then proceeded to swipe a handful of slime from Shun, thoroughly surprising the said boy, and threw with the deadliest accuracy they had ever seen. It hit him easily, she quickly swiped all the slime they had and hurled with her deadly aim. Mira, Marucho and Alice, silently edged out of the room. They knew Julie's temper could be worse than even Runo's, when concerning any part of her face, hair or outfit. Runo was watching in pure shock, she knew Julie well but she never knew her temper to flare THAT much before, though she did know about her violent reactions towards anything that harmed her outfits unless she was brawling, dust on her clothes she could handle, stinky acid green slime that might or might not be removable on her new halter top, not.

Shun and Ace were watching in a kind of trance, they were amazed with her.

Dan, on the other hand, was steadily getting hit with her throws while trying to deflect them. "This is bad" he thought. As his feeble attempts at shielding himself failed he started to hurl some of the slime back, hitting the audience in the act.

This action woke Shun and Ace from their trance and started to scrape the goo on the floor and gave him an excellent exercise as they threw the slime back while he practically danced to dodge their shots.  
Julie seethed and glared at Runo, a glare that viciously said " If you don't help me sort out your stupid excuse of a boyfriend I will murder you!". The girl complied and started to throw violent globs.

Dan kept on throwing back and decided for a better aim. He ran forward, avoiding their shots, and in the process, making them move a bit more to the side.

He threw his shots at them, all of them managed to dodge. They gave each other good exercise as they all exchanged knew he was losing, he wasn't THAT stupid or arrogant to think that he was putting up an even fight; he even knew his disadvantages, first: he was outnumbered, second: he was fighting against a ninja, an accurate aim and two furious girls. His shots were getting weaker and he knew it. He decided to throw a more focused toss at them and it hit Shun in the chest.

The force of the blow knocked him into the water. _  
Yes, late update AGAIN. Sorry a million but I really needed to catch up on my school work, Hope this is a good chapter and sorry AGAIN for my spell checked and added some words that went missed during upload. Pls review.


	5. Disaster's End

"Oh boy" Dan muttered as Shun stumbled out of the pool, dripping wet, a furious expression on his face. A large amount of goo in the face reminded him of the fight so he immediately resumed the amazing work of starting a water balloon fight without the balloon or the water.

"Dang, how did I get into this mess?" He muttered as he threw.

Suddenly a green blur appeared and tackled him right then and there.

It was Shun and he looked mad.

Dan gulped and stammered " Can we talk about this?". "Nope"Shun replied curtly and it started, the greatest wrestling match between two of the greatest brawlers. As the others caught sight of the new action they immediately stopped tossing and ran down to the awesome wrestling match.

Dan grunted, it was getting really difficult. He knew Shun had an advantage, what with being a ninja and all that lightning fast reflexes and what not. His kicks were more powerful yet more draining and less accurate and Shun...well he fought with all the grace and power of a panther, accuracy and speed included.

Shun gained the upperhand from him when Dan had for the obvious trap of a feint that required his opponent to kick and redirecting the kick to form an advantage by tackling the opponent that while dangerous and needing a proffesional hand which unfortunately the ninja had.

"Hehehe, are you sure we can't talk about this?" he grunted. The only response Shun gave was a good slap which was soon accompanied by Julie's handful of goo. Soon another blur held him in place, it was Ace this time and he had the same vengeful look Shun had as he punched and kicked his message with his fists.

Dan would love to say that he fought Shun and Ace in equal combat but of course I am supposed to give the exact opposite of that.

Dan got mashed to a pulp, and fast. Shun and Ace studied his face intently, debating whether or not they should turn him into powder or be satisfied in seeing his numerous bruises and black eyes. Apparantly they did and they started to saunter out of the room, smug grins on their faces. Dan slowly pulled himself up with the help of a helpful pillar. When he got up to full height he met the dark eyes of Julie Makimoto."Um...hi?" the only response he got was a punch in the stomach and another good old fashioned butt kick but with the sharply filed nails of his newest opponent.

In three seconds he got murdered and they all lived happily ever after -oh sorry, I mean he got scratched like a cat's pole, kicked like a ball and punched like a he would to his pillow. All in all got so brutally beaten up that it was surprising that he was still alive ewhen Julie picked him up by the hair and spat:

"You are going to get me new shoes, my outfit cleaned, my hair restyled and vow to never harm my clothes or more importantly my hair in any way possible UNDERSTOOD?"

"Y-yes ma'am" he managed to reply.

"Good" she let him go and sauntered out of the room leaving him to painfully crawl his way back to the dining hall.

-  
In ten minutes he managed to pull himself up, in fifteen minutes he maged to walk over to the stairs and another fifteen to reach the dining hall to find all of the other brawlers laughing their butts off.

"What's so funny?" He asked, still having huge trouble in seeing because of his black eyes.

"Dan, now that we think about it, that food fight was hilarious! I can still see that expression on your face ' AHH help me help me I'm about to die! I don't wanna die yet! I'm Dan Kuso you can't kill me!'HAHAHA!" Runo choked out, laughing.

It seemed like a long rant was gonna start when their stomachs growled.

"Dang, beating Dan up really takes my battery power" Ace commented.

"Lucky for you dessert's still good - Since when was a bomb shelter erected aound you guys?" Dan said.

"This is just in case well hehehe.." Marucho muttered sheepishly from the bomb shelter that magically appeared around them.

"Geez..." Dan took the aluminum foil wrapped package, opened it, and reveal a delicious looking cheesecake.

Immediately the bomb shelter dissolved and floor was flooded from the other brawler's drool. "Now THAT is something I'm putting into my mouth" Shun said as Dan sliced and passed the the cake to each of them.

-  
Fifteen minutes later...  
"That was a good cake but who is gonna clean up?" Marucho asked, noticing for the first time how messy the room was.  
"Sure as hell I'm not! I did the cooking!" Dan exclaimed proudly. Runo looked at him then scraped some goo off her shoe then tossed it at his face. As the others roared with laughter he said: "Yea-aaah,-I guess I deserved that" Soon all them managed to clean up most of the house leaving the rest up to the hired helpers that they all too conveniently forgotten about.

"Why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" Alice wondered.

"Master Dan...Master Dan" Baron muttered from under the table cloth.

**AN: OHMIGOD! I am so sorry! Procastination has a new level for me well I hope this helps!**  
**PLZ REVIEWz!**


End file.
